I'm going to find my daughter
by matthewseed740
Summary: The twelve Doctor discovers much to his surprise that his daughter Jenny is still alive but before he is able to set out to find her he encounters one of his greatest enemies, the dream lord. The dream lord captures the 9th, 10th, 11th and 12th Doctor's and he places them all into some sort of dream world. His plan is to turn them all against one another.


I'm going to find my daughter  
Chapter 1  
"I'm going to find my daughter."  
The Doctor can tell that she hasn't heard what he has just said to her.  
"Hey Missy!"  
Missy takes a look up at her boyfriend now from where she's sitting on the park bench watching him standing a few metres away from her on the field. He appears to be fidgeting with some piece of human technology that she recognises as a tablet.  
"I'm so fine aren't I Doctor?"  
The Doctor raises his hand to silence the girl who believes herself to be his girlfriend.  
"Shut it! I said I'm going to find my daughter!"  
Missy jumps to her feet from where she was sitting down on the bench now.  
"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves because after all we might have a boy and in which case we'll have to find our son!"  
The Doctor rounds in anger on the woman who reminds him an awful lot of Mary Poppins now.  
"Sometimes I just wish that you could properly hear some of the things that came out of your own mouth!"  
Missy laughs at the Doctor now.  
"I can't even begin to describe the look on your face what is that?"  
The Doctor takes a look back over at Missy now.  
"I have a mixture of feelings at the moment which is probably reflecting on my face. I'm feeling shocked, angry, happy, delighted, thrilled and many more emotions, because I've only just found out that my daughter who I thought had died many years ago is still alive."  
Missy's troubled.  
"I thought your daughter died on Gallifrey at the very beginning of the war."  
The Doctor knows that Missy is referring to the woman who was his very first daughter who was his Granddaughter's mother, who was unfortunately killed in the very first stages of the time war.  
"You're referring to….well I forget her name but the point is you're not thinking of the same daughter that I have that I am."  
The Doctor off course hasn't really forgotten the name of his daughter but he just doesn't want to say it encase he brings back painful memories to himself.  
"How could you forget the name of your own daughter? Also you haven't mentioned River, your so called wife in a while, thoughtless fool!"  
The Doctor passes his tablet over to Missy.  
HAVE YOU SEEN MY DAD?  
Missy pulls a face back at the Doctor now.  
"So you think this girl is somehow your daughter?"  
The Doctor nods his head back at Missy.  
"Yes she is she came from my DNA. She's a generated anomaly."  
Missy's troubled.  
"Well Doctor have you got any prove that you're her dad?"  
The Doctor nods his head back at Missy. He can't believe that she still doubts his every single word, but he knows that if she wants prove he really has to give it to her.  
"She somehow managed to find a picture of me or rather what she thinks I still look like and she put it up on the internet."

"What's her name then is she Rose?"  
The Doctor shakes his head back at Missy.  
"No she's not Rose, Rose is just an old friend of mine this girl is Jenny, my daughter."  
Missy suddenly thinks something.  
"Ah I see Jenny is you and Rose's daughter isn't she?"  
The Doctor just wishes that Missy would just get lost for a while so that he could spend a little bit of time trying to find his daughter.  
"Leave me alone for today please for I have work to do."  
Missy realises that neither her nor the Doctor live in one another's pockets so they really shouldn't play together all day long at least not every day.  
"Ok Doctor I'll meet you back in bar once you've found your daughter."  
The Doctor shrugs his shoulders back at Missy.  
"I may be there I may not be there."  
The Doctor then watches as Missy vanishes away from him. She has just used a teleportation device to get away from him. The Doctor is hoping that he's not going to be coming across her presence again any time soon.  
Chapter 2  
The Doctor remains on the field for quite some time. He takes a seat down on the park bench that Missy was sitting down on just before. The time lord is continuing to try and find ways of tracking down his daughter by using the wifi on his tablet. The Doctor knows that his family needs him right now and that Missy the mysterious menace can catch up with him later if she wants.  
"Hello Doctor!"  
The Doctor's heart is dropping down like a stone that's just been thrown right now after hearing that voice again after all these years.  
"Well well well if it isn't the dreading dream lord!"  
The dream lord has just appeared out of nowhere beside the bench where the Doctor is sitting on this field.  
"Long time no see! I see that you haven't got either ginger game on Amy or ridiculous looking Rory in his roman robes with you today!"  
The dream lord is a physic manifestation of the darker parts of the Doctor's character. The dream lord has the ability to control the dreams of other people. However the dream lord unfortunately has no power over the real world, but the world of dreams is all that he really needs right now.  
"You know what unfortunately happened to both Amy and Rory so don't pretend that you don't know what happened to the both of them! The question that's on my mind right now is what the hell do you want?"  
The dream lord has the appearance of a short older man. He is wearing a tweed jacket, a striped shirt and a bow tie that is very similar to the eleventh Doctor's bow tie. The dream lord takes a look at the Doctor with a pretence look of concern.  
"You look quite ill Doctor how about you have a drink?"  
A drink of tea suddenly appears out of nowhere in the dream lord's hand. The Doctor remembers just who the dream lord is and so he takes the cuppa from him. The Doctor takes a sip from his tea and once he's had a drink of it he falls down onto the ground of the field unconscious. The dream lord smiles coldly down at the man who he's just knocked out and has sent into some sort of dream world.  
"One Doctor down eleven more to go before I proceed with the plan!"  
The dream lord then vanishes from the field.

Chapter 3  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the universe the eleventh Doctor is sitting inside his Tardis. He's reading through a book called Melody Malone. Malody Malone is a book written by River Song. It's about a private detective in an old New York town. River based the book entirely on herself. The Doctor is feeling really heartbroken today, because unfortunately he has just had to say farewell to his good friend's both Amy Pond and Rory Williams. They got sent back in time to 1938 New York city and they got trapped in the past there. The Doctor has just said goodbye to River for today and he is now all alone inside his Tardis. Some tears of sadness are currently dripping down the Doctor's face from his wet tearful eyes.  
"What's got you down in the dumps?"  
The Doctor is sitting down on a seat in his time machine. He takes a look up at his foe the dream lord who has just spoken out to him from where he's standing directly before him inside his Tardis.  
"I've just been separated from both Amy and Rory unfortunately and River has decided to go elsewhere away from me."  
The dream lord pulls a pretence face of concern at the Doctor now.  
"Oh let everyone in the universe bless him poor Doctor."  
Suddenly a cup of tea appears out of nowhere in one of the dream lord's hand.  
"You look as if you could use a drink boy."  
The Doctor knows that he can't argue with himself there. He takes the cup from him and the minute that he does that he drops down onto the floor of his space ship unconscious. The dream lord knows that he's just sent the Doctor to the exact same place as where he's just sent his future incarnation off too.  
"Two Doctor's down ten more to go!"  
The dream lord has just succeeded in trapping two Doctor's in the dream world where he so regularly pays a trip to himself. The dream lord now takes to vanishing out of the Tardis.  
Elsewhere in time and space: The tenth Doctor is currently having Christmas dinner in the year 1851 in Victorian London with a friend of his Jackson Lake. The Doctor has always enjoyed a good Christmas dinner. Thee only thing that he hates about this meal is the good dam sprouts.  
"We saved the world didn't we my friend."  
The Doctor nods his head happily back at Jackson.  
"We certainly we did and your son is once again safe."  
Jackson has a sip of the drink that he's drinking.  
"So what next for you my Doctor friend are you off to find yourself some more Cybermen to battle?"  
The Doctor shakes his head back at Jackson.  
"No I think that I might pay a visit to modern day earth."  
There's a knock on the door. The Doctor turns to face Jackson.  
"Do you know what this meal was very nice but it sounds like you've got some other visitors calling on your door now and I really need to get going."  
Jackson offers the Doctor his hand to take hold of. The Doctor takes hold of Jackson's hand and they shake hands together.  
"Goodbye Mister Lake."  
The Doctor then makes his way away from Jackson's meal table. He heads in the direction of the door of the house. The Doctor answers the door to find a modern day looking man standing facing him.  
"What the hell are you doing here in this time and place? I don't know who you are but you really shouldn't be here right now."  
The dream lord is once again holding a cup of tea in his hand.  
"You're quite right Doctor I am not from Victorian London and I certainly don't know the person who lives in this house, but luckily enough for me it doesn't matter that I don't know him, because I'm here to see you time lord and not him. You look like you've just had a meal how about you wash it down with a nice cup of tea?"  
The Doctor takes the cup of tea from the dream lord. He takes a sip from it and the minute he does that just like his later incarnations he gets knocked out unconscious by taking a sip from it. The dream lord smiles coldly down at the Doctor's unconscious body.  
"Three down nine more to go!"  
The dream lord knows that he's just trapped the tenth Doctor in the dream world.  
Chapter 4  
The ninth Doctor is on earth. He is making his way over to a department store in this city that's known as Henrik's. It has come to his attention that something isn't quite right in that shop, so therefore the Doctor wishes to investigate the store to see if anything dark is at work there. The Doctor suddenly realises that some man is wandering beside him heading down the street. The time lord stops stone dead in his tracks and he turns to address the attention of this man.  
"Excuse me are you wanting something from me?"  
The strange looking man wearing the box tie nods his head back at the Doctor.  
"Oh yes sir yes I am what I'm wanting is for you to drink this cup of tea."  
He then holds a cup of tea out for the Doctor to take. The time lord takes a look of suspicion at the cup that this mysterious man is offering him. The Doctor knows that it isn't normal for some stranger to be offering a person who they don't know a cup of tea, but the Doctor knows that the only way for him to test this cup to see if it's harmful to him is if he drinks it. The Doctor braces himself and prepares himself to drink the cup. The time lord takes the cup from this mysterious looking man and he takes a sip from it. The minute he does that he falls down onto the ground of the road unconscious.  
"Actually I think that I'll save myself from going for the rest of the Doctor's and just carry out my plan using the four that I've just captured."  
The dream lord knows that four is enough for what he wants to do. He's planning on getting all the Doctor's to destroy themselves.

Meanwhile Jenny has for the first time ever gone to the planet of the human race earth. On this planet she's seeking out whereabouts to where she can possibly find her father. Jenny flew to this planet on the exact same ship that she took from Messaline after she came back to life. Long ago when she left Messaline Jenny had the intention of seeing lots of planets as she planned on saving them from all kinds of frets. She had hoped to rescue many civilizations and also to defeat many monsters. She also planned on having an awful lot of running to do. Jenny knows that all of her plans very much came to pass. Just like what her dad has Jenny also had several companions travelling with her a little while back. Jenny was dating an alien cyborg called Chum for a while. Jenny is carrying a great big gun with her at the moment as she journeys through this planet. Jenny knows that if she wants to seek out the whereabouts of her dad then she's really got to find someone on this planet who she knows knows him. Jenny's in London on this planet. She is walking past an old man right now in this city. She turns round and she goes after him.  
"Hey you there I need your help!"  
The old man turns back to face Jenny.  
"Excuse me love are you talking to me?"  
Jenny nods her head back at the old geeza.  
"Yes sir I am talking to you. I don't see anyone else around here for me to talk to can you?"  
The old man takes a look round now at his surroundings and he realises that this young lady is correct and that there isn't another soul around either of them.  
"What can I do for you?"  
Jenny walks closer to where the man is standing before her.  
"I'm wondering whether you know a woman called Donna Noble?"  
The old man surprisingly nods his head back at the woman.  
"Oh yes love yes I do because she is my Granddaughter."  
Jenny's left surprised by what this old man has just said to her.  
"What's your name?"  
The old man gives Jenny a friendly smile.  
"My name's Wilfred, Wilfred Mott."  
Wilfred believes that Jenny looks quite familiar.  
"Have we met each other before?"  
Jenny shakes her head back at Wilfred.  
"You haven't met me no sir but since you're Donna's Granddad aren't you so therefore you've probably met my dad the Doctor."  
Wilfred is left shocked now by what Jenny has just said to him.  
"You're the Doctor's daughter!"  
Jenny nods her head back at Wilfred.  
"Yes I am but I haven't seen him since the day when I was born. I need to speak to Donna. I really need to speak to your Granddaughter."  
Wilfred knows that whatever he does he really mustn't let Jenny see his Granddaughter, because he knows that he'll be putting Donna in extreme danger if he does that. Wilfred therefore shakes his head back at Jenny.  
"I'm sorry my daughter's memory has been wiped for her own safety by your dad."  
Jenny's troubled.  
"Why would he do that does he want to be alone or something?"  
Wilfred shakes his head back at Jenny.  
"Your dad mustn't be alone he needs someone to look after him the exact same as everyone does. Your dad only wiped my Granddaughter's memory of him because of the meta crisis."  
Jenny realises now that she can't go and find Donna, so therefore she won't be able to get any information from her about where her dad could be.  
"I need to find Martha Jones."  
Jenny knows that the woman who she needs to find might just be the only person who can help her. Jenny pats Wilfred gently on his arm.  
"I'm going to kill my dad when I finally find him for wiping minds!"  
Jenny then takes off racing down the street in London. She stops a taxi on a nearby road and she gets into it.  
"I hope that a taxi works as how I imagine that it works."  
The cab driver turns to face Jenny.  
"What can I do for you love?"  
Jenny takes a look back at the taxi driver.  
"I want you to take me to-  
Jenny unfortunately doesn't even know where she needs to start searching for Martha.  
"Take me to-  
The cab driver's now starting to appear to be rather confused.  
"To where love? Where would you like me to take you to?"  
Jenny now shakes her head in sadness at the taxi driver.  
"I don't even know."  
Jenny knows that she needs Martha's help in order to find her dad, but unfortunately she just doesn't have the faintest idea in the world about where she is.  
Chapter 5  
The 12th Doctor struggles to open up his eyes. When he does open them and regain consciousness he's shocked to find himself laying in the middle of what appears to be a dark forest. The Doctor quickly takes to struggling up onto his feet.  
"HELLO!"  
The Doctor can't see anyone else in sight anywhere at all around him.  
"WHO'S THERE?"  
The Doctor's just heard a very familiar voice but he also knows that something very bad is at going to happen here. Suddenly the Doctor watches as the 9th incarnation of himself starts hurrying towards his direction in the forest. The 12th Doctor takes to clutching his sonic screwdriver firmly in his hand. The 9th Doctor reaches the 12th version of himself now and he takes to noticing just what he's holding in his hand.  
"You're carrying a sonic screwdriver!"  
The 12th Doctor is ashamed at the fact that what he has just said is so obvious. The 9th Doctor backs away from himself in fear.  
"This is very bad isn't it?"  
The 12th nods his head back at the 9th.  
"Oh yes if either one of us reaches out and touches the other then that could quite easily cause a paradox!"  
The 9th couldn't agree more with his future self.  
"So what do we do now? Obviously we need to find out just how it's possible that the other one is here but we also need to keep our distance from each other."  
The 12th Doctor reaches out and he shocks his younger self by grabbing him by the arm. The 9th Doctor can't believe just what is happening.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!"  
The 12th smiles at the 9th as she takes to patting him gently on his back.  
"Let's call what I'm doing a little experiment to find out just what will happen when we make physical contact with each other."  
The 9th's now rather confused.  
"Was your experiment a success?"  
The 12th nods his head back at the younger version of himself.  
"Oh yes it was because you see if I had touched you in reality then that would have caused a paradox, but with me just reaching out and touching you in a non reality otherwise known as a dream world then us making physical contact with each other won't make any difference to the bad situation that we're already in."  
The 9th's troubled.  
"Is that what happened when I drank the tea that the strange man gave me I got sent into some sort of dream world?"  
The 12th nods his head.  
"Oh yes I drank the exact same cup of tea that you did I'm afraid and if it wasn't just you who had drunk it then I would have complained to the dream lord, because I really don't like drinking things that other people have drank out of."  
The 9th nods his head in understanding back at the 12th.  
"Luckily enough for you it was just you who drank the cup of tea."  
The 12th's interested to know something.  
"What time zone did the dream lord manage to find you in?"  
The 9th Doctor would have believed that the future version of himself would already have known the answer to that question.  
"I was in London on my way to a department store."  
The 12th then remembers being given a cup of tea by the dream lord now on that day when he was heading to the store.  
"You were just about to go and meet Rose Tyler for the very first time."  
The 9th Doctor remembers when he was in his previous incarnation hearing the name Rose Tyler being mentioned to him by the moment's conscience.  
"What time zone did he take you out of?"  
The 12th Doctor places his finger to his lips to silence the younger version of himself now.  
"As my friend River likes to say spoilers!"  
The 9th knows that the 12th has a very good point and that he can't know the future events that play out in his life just yet. He's sure that he'll come to learn just where he was when the dream lord captured him again someday.  
"Well let's go and explore!"  
The 9th quite agrees with his future self.  
Chapter 6  
Jenny realised that there was absolutely no point at all in her getting a taxi if she didn't know where she needed to get one too, so when she realised that she didn't know where to find the location of just where Martha Jones is right now she got out of the vehicle. Jenny fears that she may have to search all through London to find Martha. Jenny is now heading rather quickly down a street in the city.  
"HEY! HEY MARTHA!"  
Jenny has just heard a voice calling for her dad's friend or at least someone with the exact same name as her. Jenny stops now in her tracks to listen more to the voice. Suddenly someone grabs her. Jenny finds herself luckily now standing face to face with the lady who she's been looking for Martha.  
"At last!"  
Martha's left shocked to find Jenny standing here on this public footpath in the city where she lives facing her.  
"How are you here? You died a long time ago did you not? Where's your dad?"  
Jenny realises now that Martha unfortunately has no idea where her dad is and she still believed her to be dead, so that means that her dad probably still believed her to be ashes.  
"I didn't die on Messaline, well I sort of did, but I came back to life good as new Martha. I did sort of die the last time we met yes. I have no idea at all where my old man is infact I was kind of hoping that you would be able to tell me about where he is."  
Martha takes Jenny now by her arm to feel for herself that she's indeed real.  
"Jenny good to see you again!"  
Jenny realises something now very much to her disappointment.  
"You don't know where my dad is either do you?"  
She shakes her head at Martha.  
"Oh I'm in some mess now!"  
Martha gives Jenny a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry both me and my husband Mickey will help you to find your dad."  
Jenny is really grateful for Martha offering to help her like this.  
"Thank you."  
Martha withdraws her mobile phone from her jacket pocket now.  
"Infact the Doctor should still have my phone in the Tardis so I'll give him a ring to see where he is for you."  
A man who Jenny works out to be Martha's husband Mickey appears by their sides now. He takes his wife gently by her hand. Martha smiles lovingly at Mickey.  
"This is the Doctor's daughter Jenny."  
Mickey takes a look at Jenny now and he gives her a happy smile.  
"Who's your mum?"  
Martha grins now.  
"Jenny wasn't really born like that Mickey love."  
Martha is now ringing the Doctor.  
Chapter 7  
The tenth Doctor wakes up in a middle of a dark forest to discover that his mobile phone is ringing. The tenth realises that there's only one person who must be ringing him and that is his old friend Martha Jones, but he also realises that she hasn't phoned him up since the last time that he saw both her and Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor reaches his hand into his jacket pocket and he presses the answer button on his phone. The time lord places his mobile phone to his ear.  
"Hello Martha."  
The Doctor is quite pleased to be hearing his friend's voice right now.  
"Hey Doctor long time no speak."  
The Doctor's troubled.  
"Please tell me that this is just a social call I haven't fully recovered since the two of us fought Davros and the Dalek's together yet."  
However the Doctor realises that he was right to expect the worst.  
"No Doctor this isn't a social call. I'm ringing you to inform you that I'm with Jenny right now."  
The tenth remembers just who Jenny is and he realises that there's just no way at all that Martha can be with her.  
"Oh Martha Jenny died!"  
There's a moment of silence.  
"Hello dad!"  
The Doctor realises now that Martha must have passed her mobile phone over to Jenny. The tenth now realises much to his surprise that his daughter is still alive.  
"So you're on earth now then and not on Messaline."  
There's a part of the time lord that would far rather his daughter be on Messaline instead of earth. The Doctor unfortunately knows that earth isn't always a safe place.  
"I'm looking for you dad."  
The tenth realises that this forest that he's in looks like a place that is not in planet earth.  
"Well you're unfortunately going to have a hard time in trying to find me."  
The Doctor knows that what he's just said to her unfortunately may have just let his daughter down.  
"Don't make it difficult for me to find you old man."  
The Doctor knows that he's not going to make it hard for his daughter to find him intentionally.  
"I'm trapped somewhere at the moment by the looks of it love so it's going to be a while until I find my way back to earth, but as soon as I've returned there I'm going to find you I promise."  
The tenth then ends his phone call. The Doctor is troubled to know just who that man was who both drugged him and sent him here.  
"DOCTOR!"  
The tenth doesn't recognise that voice that he realises has just shouted out at him or at least he believes that voice has just shouted out at him. The Doctor quickly takes to pulling his sonic screwdriver out from his trouser pocket. The tenth begins to scan the area around him by using his sonic.  
"This place isn't real!"  
A strange man suddenly wanders up to him.  
"No it certainly isn't Doctor we're in some kind of dream world."  
The tenth takes a look at the man. He can see something in him that seems quite familiar to him.  
"Have we met each other before?"  
The man nods his head back at the tenth.  
"Off course I've met you before but you haven't really for certain met me before. I used to be you. You will be me some day."  
The tenth's troubled.  
"You're not me are you?"  
The eleventh nods his head back at the tenth.  
"Oh yes I am! We are the Doctor's! We are the same Doctor!"  
The tenth can't really understand how it's even possible that he can be standing here with the future version of himself.  
"How are we even meeting one another?"  
Suddenly both of the Doctor's can hear footsteps. They both turn to watch as their 9th incarnation and someone who they guess to be a future version of themselves marches up to them.  
"Something's not right here!"  
The tenth's pleased that the eleventh's just confirmed that.  
"DOCTOR'S! ME!"  
The 9th, 10th and 11th now all turn to face the 12th.  
"This is going to create a serious paradox!"  
They've all just confirmed the exact same thing. The Doctor's all now take to gathering round in a circle facing one another.  
"We're the most powerful army force in the universe whatever's going on here together we'll be able to defeat!"  
The tenth rolls his eyes at the twelve.  
"That's an old man talking!"  
The twelve shakes his head back at the tenth.  
"You're just disappointed with seeing my appearance because you're gutted that you couldn't stay young forever!"  
The eleventh takes a look from the ninth, to the tenth to the twelve.  
"The dream lord's at work here!"  
The twelve takes a look back at the younger version of himself.  
"We've defeated him before we'll be able to do the same again don't worry we just need to find him, he'll be somewhere here! All we need to do is to track him down!"  
Both the ninth and tenth nod their heads in agreement to what twelve has just said. The four Doctor's then decide together that it probably will be best if they split up. The twelve turns to face the tenth.  
"I'll go with you to find him!"  
The ninth turns to face the eleventh.  
"That leaves us two together!"  
The twelve turns to face the ninth.  
"Well head North in this forest you cover South once we've covered those two directions then in our two groups we'll be able to search both East and West!"  
The ninth pulls a handgun out of his jacket and that takes to shocking both tenth and eleventh. The tenth rounds in anger on the ninth.  
"You shouldn't carry guns! Thank goodness that you're due to finally grow up soon!"  
The ninth Doctor points his gun at the tenth.  
"I've always hated you!"  
It's no secret that the Doctor hates himself. The tenth places his hands into the air and he takes a look at the ninth in mercy.  
"You kill me you destroy your own future how does that sound?"  
The twelve rounds on the ninth.  
"Lower your gun you fool! We need to get moving!"  
The ninth then lowers his gun from aiming it in the direction of tenth and he follows eleventh further into the forest. The twelve turns to face tenth.  
"Don't worry he's due to meet Rose soon and she'll calm him down."  
The tenth realises now that the ninth must still be in great pain from the awful time war. The two Doctor's then head on further into the forest.  
Chapter 8  
Both Martha and Mickey take to inviting Jenny back to their house. Jenny collapses down onto a sofa in the sitting room in the Smith's household. Suddenly a five year old little boy comes racing into their room. Martha wanders into the room after him. She smiles from the little boy to Jenny.  
"Hey this is my son Jack."  
Jenny smiles from the little boy to Martha.  
"He has your eyes."  
Martha takes a look down at her son who's now playing with his toys in the room. She actually named him after an old friend of her's.  
"Jenny my son was named after a hero who couldn't die."  
Jenny continues to look at Martha. She seems to be really worried about something. Martha takes a look back at her friend in concern.  
"What's wrong?"  
Jenny buries her face deep into her hands.  
"My dad's in danger!"  
Martha smiles simply back at Jenny.  
"Isn't he always?"  
Jenny knows that Martha's got a very good point.  
"When did you last see him?"  
Martha takes a seat down beside Jenny on the sofa in her sitting room now.  
"Many years ago shortly after both me and Mickey got married, we were defending the world back then from a Sontaron."  
Jenny's troubled.  
"What happened that day when you saw him?"  
Martha shakes her head back at Jenny.  
"Nothing sadly he just saved our lives and then he was gone."  
Martha smiles sadly at Jenny.  
"I think he was going to regenerate."  
Jenny's shocked by what Martha has just told her about.  
"Well he would have regenerated and not died besides the Doctor we spoke to over the phone was clearly our Doctor so don't worry."  
Martha knows that something wasn't quite right about the last time that both her and her husband saw their leader.  
Chapter 9  
Both the twelve and tenth are still searching through the dark forest for the dream lord. The twelve takes a look at tenth.  
"You were my Doctor do you know that."  
The tenths quite pleased by what twelve has just said to him.  
"Well mine is still the fifth."  
The tenths troubled.  
"I'm dreading the time when I'm going to meet the dream lord."  
The twelve smiles back the tenth.  
"Well I remember the day when you met him and I'm pleased to tell you that when the day comes when you meet him you won't be facing him alone."  
The twelve's troubled.  
"What time zone did you come here from?"  
The tenth takes a look back at the twelve.  
"I've just met a man who believed himself to be the next doctor."  
The twelve smiles back at the tenth.  
"I am the next doctor!"  
The tenth doctor grins.  
"Well I realise that now."  
The tenth quite likes the future version


End file.
